


La última vez que vi a Matthew

by LisaxParker



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Psycho America
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaxParker/pseuds/LisaxParker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Así fue como vio por última vez a Matthew, retorciéndose por aire y por querer ser libre, y así es cómo lo verá otra vez, pero la historia continúa, y Alfred observará ahora su final.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La última vez que vi a Matthew

La estación de policía en la que Alfred se encuentra dentro, sentado frente a un hombre que se esconde tras una mesa, vestido de azul y con otros rodeándole, es el lugar más frío en el que jamás ha estado, y es una noche bastante lamentable en Oregón porque el cielo luce a punto de llorar. Alfred lo ha estado pareciendo dese hace un tiempo, pero se aguanta todo con una sonrisa y su chaqueta con el número 50 cosido en la espalda. Uno de los que trabajaban allí se sirvió un café y el rubio hubiese deseado uno, pero aún tenía la vista pegada en la mesa, en la foto que le acababan de mostrar.

Se encoge de hombros al oír la voz, en la vieja radio sigue sonando el casete y es como si le transportara a otra realidad, a una muy distinta. En la que quiere estar.

\- A ver, joven. Recapitulemos. Lo conoces –el sujeto que tiene el apellido Clarkson en la chaqueta le habla y Alfred asiente levemente-. Descríbelo físicamente.

Entonces el estadounidense sonríe recordándolo. Cierra los ojos y aprieta con sus manos la tela de sus jeans, ajustándose la corbata.

\- Alto, delgado, ojos violeta, pelo rubio, media melena. Tez blanca.

\- ¿Tiene alguna característica especial?

\- Usa gafas y hay un rulito travieso que escapa de su cabello.

Till Clarkson hace un movimiento de cabeza. Toma un poco del café de su compañero, se arremanga la camisa, toma la foto y vuelve a mirarla. Es exactamente como el chico lo dijo y de cierta manera, Till siente lástima por lo que pudo haber ocurrido. Ahí en la imagen está sonriendo y carga un oso polar de peluche que tiene envuelto en su cuello una cinta roja, se pregunta para quién sería el regalo.

\- Edad.

\- Él tiene 23 años.

\- Estado civil.

\- Supongo que soltero.

\- ¿Tenía hijos?

Alfred niega con la cabeza.

Saca ahora un cigarro, lo enciende, aspira y acaba echando el humo en dirección a la ventana. Este caso les tiene en particulares aprietos, pues el jovencito desaparecido era parte de una familia bien vista del lugar y les han pagado por interno millones para encontrarlo con vida. Hasta el momento, habían interrogado a muchas personas, todas con alguna especial relación con el muchacho. Su hermano mayor, Francis, quien aseguró haber estado en una fiesta la noche en la que el joven nunca más volvió a su casa. Su amigo Arthur, otros chicos, un cubano, un holandés, un ruso. La policía baraja la posibilidad de que este –si es un crimen- sea uno de tipo pasional. Como pudieron observar cuando visitaron el bar en el que el hermano del niño se encontraba, descubrieron que era algo alternativo, y en su mayoría, lo frecuentaban personas de carácter homosexual.

\- ¿Era gay? –pregunta francamente. Alfred le sonríe con un poco de cinismo, pero siempre muy seguro de sí mismo. ¿Qué se ha imaginado ese policía al fumar un cigarrillo y cuestionarle aquello con tal descaro? Ah, olvidaba que era la ley.

\- No –murmura, corriendo la mirada.

\- Dinos la verdad, Jones. Estás inculpándote cada vez más con cada mentira que dices.

\- Estoy asegurándole que no era gay.

No, Matthew no lo era. Lo suyo iba más allá del límite entre lo heterosexual y lo homosexual, él era un ser sublime, alejado de las cosas terrenales y los vicios que aquello conllevaba. Un simple policía como él, un hombre bruto e ignorante jamás podría comprenderlo.

Till se tensa hacia atrás en la silla. Este ha sido el testigo más difícil de la noche. No habla demasiado con respecto al chico, y lo que dice, lo comenta en metáforas. Están por pensar que padece algún problema mental o una cosa así y eso es algo que lo hace más sospechoso que el resto de los sujetos.

\- ¿Qué relación tenías con él?

\- Usted no lo entendería.

\- Coopera con la investigación, Alfred. Dime qué maldita relación tenías con el muchacho.

\- Éramos amigos.

\- Su hermano me dijo que vivían juntos.

\- Compartíamos el piso, íbamos a la misma universidad. Mejores amigos.

\- Qué más.

\- Nada. Sólo eso.

\- ¿Era tu pareja?

\- Ya le dije que él no era gay.

\- ¿Y tú, Alfred? ¿Tú si lo eres?

\- Sí, yo lo soy.

Los tres policías en la habitación se miran la cara los unos a los otros, casi pensando lo mismo. Huele a un crimen por amor, demasiado. Se forman la historia en las cabezas. El chico bonito que no era homosexual, conviviendo con su mejor amigo que sí lo es, y secretamente, él muchacho está enamorado, pero es algo imposible, entonces, para descargar su frustración, decide asesinarle y hacerle desaparecer. La policía tiene poca esperanza de encontrar al rubio con vida. Asienten ligeros, y Clarkson presiona el cigarrillo ya pequeño contra un cenicero transparente, haciéndolo trizas. Toma entre sus manos una carpeta roja, con los archivos del chico perdido. Hojea un poco y lee en voz alta, Alfred se tensa en su posición.

\- ¿Lo oíste? –pregunta, dejando de vuelta el objeto en la mesa.

\- Sí.

\- No tenía novia.

\- No.

\- ¿Estás seguro que a él le gustaban las mujeres?

\- Él no era el tipo de hombre como usted o como ellos –habla refiriéndose a los otros dos policías- a él no le importaba el exterior. Se enamoraba del interior de cualquier persona que fuese maravillosa, pero nunca tuvo novia, ni novio, si desea saber. Él no estaba demasiado interesado en una relación.

\- Desde la preparatoria.

\- Desde la preparatoria –conviene, llevándose las manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Lo único que quiere es salir corriendo de allí y acabar con lo que debe pronto- Habían miles de chicas tras él y unos cuantos gays declarados, pero nunca les devolvió las cartas que le mandaban, ni las miradas de amor que le transmitían. Siempre fue muy consciente de que desataba ese tipo de pasiones, pero él sólo quería dedicarse a sus estudios y luego a su trabajo, decía que el amor llegaría después.

\- ¿Qué quería estudiar?

\- Ciencias Políticas e Historia Universal.

\- ¿Era parte de algún partido en especial…? ¿Tenía su propia opinión al respecto?

Alfred sonríe ampliamente al pensarlo, una mueca que hace que a los policías se les ericen los vellos de los brazos. Aquello fue un gran tema de discusión en noches fogosas que gastaron juntos, puede recordar y volver a sentir la piel del rubio caliente contra la suya, o sus piernas abiertas y abrazadas a su cintura, esa boca que demolía cuando así lo deseaba, y definitivamente su pose favorita, cuando el de ojos violeta se sentaba sobre él y comenzaban a moverse, agarrándose de sus manos, a vociferar acerca del tema que los convocaba.

\- Era militante de la Liga de Jóvenes Comunistas de los Estados Unidos –contesta con todo esplendor.

Los hombres se miran.

\- ¿Y tú?

\- Yo soy todo lo contrario.

Cada vez dudan más de las palabras que salen de la boca fina de Alfred. No lo creen absolutamente nada, y no le dejarán salir de ahí en toda la noche, pedirán algo que hacer con él al fiscal encargado del caso, o al juez, o a quien sea que tenga el maldito poder. Les asusta de cierta manera la mueca perversa en su rostro, pero deben volver a lo suyo. Till hace un gesto con la cabeza al hombre a su derecha, y él asiente, moviéndose hacia el otro extremo de la habitación y llevándose consigo al estadounidense, que no entiende demasiado lo que quieren hacer con él. Lo ponen en una silla y le agregan cables en la cabeza, las manos y los brazos; frente, hay un objeto extraño, y el otro policía se sienta ahí con algo que parece un lápiz en la mano. Todos lo miran fijamente.

\- Este es un detector de mentiras, Alfred. Eres muy bonito, pero no te estamos creyendo ni una mierda de lo que nos dices, así que veremos si has sido honesto, porque o si no, te espera un gran periodo en la cárcel.

\- Yo no he hecho nada –repite.

Clarkson se coloca frente a él, con un cuaderno. Todo está listo, la máquina funciona y están observando al acusado, muy tranquilo y mordiéndose el labio; esto es como un juego de niños, dicen que él que nada ha hecho no tiene de qué temer, pero Alfred pudo casi haber cambiado ese refrán. Sonríe, le sonríe siempre. Es perturbador.

\- Bien, contéstame esta serie de preguntas Alfred. Limítate a hacerlo con un sí o con un no. Luego te desconectaremos y quiero que me cuentes cuándo y cómo fue que…

\- De acuerdo.

Till frunce el ceño.

\- ¿Es tu nombre Alfred F. Jones?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Tienes 24 años?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Estudias Ingeniería Civil?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Te gustan las matemáticas?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Te gustan las hamburguesas?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Te gusta el hockey?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Estás mintiendo ahora mismo?

Alfred sonrió.

\- No.

Minutos después, la máquina entregaba los resultados. El policía más joven se acercó a Till con las hojas, lucía preocupado. Clarkson se colocó las gafas, sosteniéndolos. Leyó por un tiempo y luego los dejó en la mesa, mirando fijamente a Alfred. No podía creerlo.

\- Es un monstruo –aseguró el policía, mirando a su superior. Till se mantenía callado- No reacciona ante nada.

Alfred le ve también, sonriendo. Se acerca y se sienta frente a él, apoyando los codos. Luce terriblemente inocente y eso es lo que le asusta.

\- Dijo que iba a preguntarme algo más.

\- A pesar de esto, nadie me saca de la cabeza que tú fuiste el hijo de puta que le hizo quién sabe qué cosa a ese muchacho.

Jones ríe un poco.

\- Yo no podría herirlo, le amaba.

\- Pero él no a ti, ¿verdad? Porque no era gay.

\- Usted está malinterpretando nuestro amor.

\- No necesitas ser más específico, Alfred. ¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Te le declaraste? Él te dijo que no… ¿Lo asfixiaste? Es una forma homosexual muy común de matar. Luego ocultaste su cadáver. ¿Dónde está el chico, Jones?

\- Usted ha dicho todo eso, no yo.

Un apretón de manos, los policías toman asiento y oyen lo que Till tiene que decir. No queda nadie más a quien interrogar y Alfred es una especia de puzle sin resolver. Se acaricia la cara, toma café y carraspea, buscando un lápiz y un papel que entrega al hombre a su izquierda.

\- Esto es lo último, compañero. Si nos dices esto, te dejaremos ir.

\- Entonces hable.

Till pega un respiro, llenando todos sus pulmones. Le duele hacerlo y no sabe por qué, puede que sea porque la mirada de Alfred no se despega de él ni por un segundo, y aquello le molesta, en demasía. Es como si se lo comiera con los ojos azules y él se ahogara o como si le estuviese maldiciendo. Sacude la cabeza, evadiendo esos pensamientos tontos.

\- Dime esto, y luego adiós.

\- Lo escucho.

\- _¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a Matthew Williams?_

Entonces Alfred se echa para atrás en la silla y piensa, recordando en serio lo que ocurrió, porque ahora dirá la verdad. Si bien mintió en todo el interrogatorio, ahora está un poco más tranquilo y puede permitirse cometer errores, porque, ¿no es eso lo que todo psicópata busca en realidad? ¿Qué lo atrapen? ¿Qué le demuestren lo imperfecto de su propio mundo subnormal?

Suspira recordándolo. No fue hace mucho.

\- La última vez que vi a Matthew, fue hace seis días. Nos miramos el uno al otro atravesando la biblioteca de la universidad, él siempre iba –primera contradicción- ahí en busca de tranquilidad. Solíamos vernos en almuerzo. Decidí ignorarlo porque no podía pensar en las palabras adecuadas para saludarlo…

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Habíamos tenido una discusión dos días antes.

\- ¿Por qué motivo?

\- Privado.

\- Dímelo.

\- Había un chico molestándolo. Un holandés que siempre apesta a marihuana.

\- Me dijiste que no era gay.

\- Lo hice, pero también le dije que habían muchos hombres tras él.

\- Entonces te pusiste celoso. Tú lo amabas.

\- A Mattie le caía bien Lars. Le hacía reír, y siempre estaba regalándole flores.

\- Sigue contando.

\- Bien. Entonces me volteé y me fui. No quería tener que verle. Me sentía muy molesto porque me mantuvo despierto toda la noche con sus llamadas sobre el perdón y rogándome disculpas.

\- Él no tenía por qué. Tú y Matthew no eran pareja.

Alfred se encoge de hombros.

\- Matt es especial –segunda contradicción.-

\- Continúa.

\- A él le gustaba cantar.

\- Tenemos puesto su casete en la radio. Tenía buena voz.

\- Quería ser alguien famoso –sonríe melancólico, mirando el techo- Todavía recuerdo las canciones que cantaríamos, su amor por la música, lo que el futuro podría traerle.

\- ¿Qué hiciste después de lo de la biblioteca?

\- Esperé hasta la noche para hablar con él, como compartíamos piso, íbamos a tener que hacerlo tarde o temprano. Cuando llegó a casa, se lanzó a abrazarme, mientras lloraba, no sé por qué –tercera contradicción- Nunca tuve la oportunidad de decirle cómo realmente me sentía, no estaba enojado con él, solamente un poco abrumado.

\- ¿Qué le hiciste, Alfred? –Pregunta muy severo Till, ya hastiado- ¿Dónde lo tienes?

\- Pero si él me está escuchando, me gustaría que supiera que es amado, que es extrañado. Si él me está escuchando… me gustaría que supiera que recuerdo absolutamente todo.

A Alfred lo dejan ir, porque no tiene pruebas concretas en su contra. Él vuelve a su departamento, al piso que solía compartir con Matthew, entra muy tranquilo, sin remordimientos de ningún tipo. Va a la cocina, se toma una soda, se prepara un sándwich y luego camina con ellos a la habitación, aquella que fue testigo de tantas noches apasionadas en las que hizo a Matthew suyo una y otra vez, por deseo, por soledad, por cariño, por lástima, por amor, sentimientos muy similares para Alfred.

El olor que emerge ya en el living, y que puede sentirse incluso cuando se entra al hogar, es uno a putrefacción aguda, similar al que los cadáveres de los animales atropellados en las calles expelen al caminar por ellas, sin embargo, Jones parece ser el único que no es consciente de ello, y se adentra tan normal como siempre, porque para él, todo sigue exactamente igual.

Se quita los zapatos por sí mismo, hace seis días fue Matthew quien lo desvistió, y se desabotona la chaqueta y la camisa, dejándolas esparcidas por alguna parte del suelo. Se recuesta en la cama y tiene su sándwich en el vientre, piensa en prender la televisión, pero no lo hace, porque tiene una mejor idea.

Acerca su mano con mucha sutileza, casi con miedo de que alguien lo descubra, y toma entre sus dedos los dedos que huelen mal y que cada vez parecen hinchados o más delgados, no está seguro. Traga saliva y aventura su rostro hacia el del muerto que tiene al lado, mirándole los labios, mirándole la nariz y el cuerpo entero, la sonrisa juvenil de Matthew, sus ganas de vivir y su optimismo le retuercen la carne ahora con más avidez.

Le besa tranquilamente la nariz, luego el espacio entre ella y la boca y finalmente los labios, profundizando, pero no es respondido. Ya nunca más lo será. Acaricia el cuello del rubio, marcado firmemente y con indicios de asfixia y ríe al recordar que ese policía se lo dijo. Tuvo mucha razón. Deja su comida a un lado, -cae al igual que sus prendas- y vuelve a apretar firmemente la mano de aquel cadáver mal oliente, evitando que lágrimas fluyan de sus ojos. Los párpados de Matthew ya no se abren y eso es lo que Alfred más extraña, el simple hecho de poder observar el color que tanto bien le había hecho.

Se lleva la mano a la boca, besándola mientras ya no puede reprimir su llanto. La mantiene así, cogida a sus labios, a su rostro, quiere sentirlo más cerca, saber que no está solo, que a pesar de que el cuerpo de Matthew nunca más lo acompañará, su espíritu se queda con él y no se va al cielo de ese Dios en el que Mattie no creía.

\- Sin embargo… no estás aquí conmigo esta noche –murmura, lentamente, doloroso, separándose del cuerpo con claros síntomas de descomposición- pero quiero que sepas… que me acuerdo de todo lo de nosotros.

Un último beso en la mano, luego en la nariz y con ello se aleja. Mira una vez más al cadáver, limpiándose con el dorso de sus extremidades las lágrimas, que no le dejan observar como quisiera. Cuando está seco, parece que todo vuelve a ser como antes.

Matthew le está esperando provocador en la cama y él puede ir y hacerlo suyo cuantas veces quiera, porque no se ha ido. Por supuesto, esto está sólo en la mente de Alfred. Y atraído por ello se vuelve a acercar, posicionándose sobre el cuerpo y tocando y acariciando todo bajo él. Así fue como vio por última vez a Matthew, retorciéndose por aire y por querer ser libre, y así es cómo lo verá otra vez, pero la historia continúa, y Alfred observará ahora su final.


End file.
